Salty Bugster
|season = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |casts = Takeshi Maeda |firstepisode = I'm a Kamen Rider! |lastepisode = Company Reform! |numberofepisodes = 7 (Ex-Aid) }} was the monster born from data of the action video game, Mighty Action X, and is based on its boss, . Next to Aranbura of Taddle Quest, Salty was noted to be of the lowest tier of the Bugsters within Kamen Rider Chronicle. As recorded by CR, they shared the Low Tier with Revol, Motors, and Charlie. Character History Origin The boss of the Genm Corp. game Mighty Action X, the character of Salty was conceived by Kuroto Dan, the teenage son of Genm CEO Masamune Dan. As a Bugster, Salty's origin is traced to the bug, which left what would be known as the Bugster Virus on the younger Dan's computer shortly following New Year's 2000. Secretly incubating the virus by infecting the young Emu Hojo with it, Kuroto Dan would arrange for its matured form to be extracted by Michihiko Zaizen ten years later, using it to execute the Zero Day incident in the following year. Initial Emergence Five years after Zero Day, the Salty Bugster emerged from Game Disease victim Sota Suyama, being formed from small viruses that had leapt off of the massive Bugster Union form Sota had been taken over by. He and a squad of Bugster Viruses take form after the massive virus had been defeated by Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 1, half of the Virus footsoldiers taking on the costumes of chefs. The Viruses are defeated by Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 2 before Salty himself faces the Rider, being beaten back by the Gashacon Breaker before being destroyed by Ex-Aid's Mighty Critical Strike. Level 3 He later returns as an upgraded Level 3 Bugster, manifesting into his monster form immediately from Emu's patient Shuhei Yamanaka, who is upset that his parents running their cake business prevents them from spending the holidays together. After doing a poor job facing Ex-Aid Robot Action Gamer Level 3, he retreats as Genm joins the fight. Salty quickly returns to target Shuhei's parents' cake shop with more chef Bugster Viruses, but is intercepted and fought by Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 1, Brave Beat Quest Gamer Level 3, and Poppy powered up by Christmas Energy Items. He is eventually destroyed by a dual Gashacon Breaker and Sword B-Button attack. After his physical body is destroyed, however, Salty's debris are collected by and stored within the Gashacon Bugvisor by Parado. The Bugster Horde Salty was part of an perpetually reviving army of Bugsters which emerged in the real world as a result of Kuroto Dan's plot to revive in the Game World. This endless horde was held off by Kamen Riders Brave and Snipe, sharing the Gashat Gear Dual β and Hunter Gamer between each other, while Emu was sent from CR to the Game World to stop Dan. Ultimately, the Bugster horde was suddenly dissipated in an instant as the destruction of the Game World brought about by Kazuma Kenzaki thwarted Dan's ambition to revive. Kamen Rider Chronicle Salty is one of the component Bugsters whose debris is used by Parado to complete Kamen Rider Chronicle, emerging as Level 10. Once the game commenced, Salty joined the fight leading his own pack of Bugster Viruses against Ex-Aid and the Ride-Players. Salty was hunted down by Tenma, a patient with his infection, but he retreated when Ex-Aid intervened. Salty and Aranbura later fought a group of six Ride-Players led by Tenma, and nearly defeated them, but were interrupted by the Riders, Salty fighting Brave Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon and soon being defeated by Drago Knight Critical Strike. Salty reappeared from another player's infection, but a tip led Ride-Player Nico and Snipe to him, and Nico defeated him, allowing her to claim the Gashatrophy of Mighty Action X. Super Gamedeus Salty was one of four Bugster bosses that were summoned against the Kamen Riders by Masamune Dan once he became Super Gamedeus. They were eliminated with Gamedeus' virus by the vaccine spread through Doctor Mighty XX by Poppy Pipopapo's sacrifice. Personality to be added Forms , a result of humans being contaminated by the Bugster, thus developing the condition known as the . - Union= The is the monster form of a Bugster-infected patient when the virus first flares up. When a Bugster-infected patient experiences enough stress, the Bugster Viruses inside multiply rapidly and overtake the patient's body, forming a giant orange virus form around it; the Union's shape seems largely irrelevant to the Bugster's appearance. Bugster Unions can only be defeated by a Kamen Rider in Level 1; the reason why is unexplained, though it may be because other Levels are too strong and may injure the patient inside the Union. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 1 - Monster= , which can release contact or short-range electrical bursts. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 1 - Level 3= *'Height': 219.0 cm *'Weight': 128.5 kg Salty's upgraded appearance now has a salt cube-decorated white hat, which in turn increases his combat power; however, it is shown that a Bugster is inferior to a Level 3 Rider. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 11-12 - Level 10= *'Height': 219.0 cm *'Weight': 128.5 kg Level 10 is Salty's second upgraded form. Although it shares the same appearance as Level 3, he is again more powerful, now easily beating Ex-Aid's Level 2; however, he is easily defeated by only a Level 5 Rider, and then again by a Ride-Player. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 25-26 }} }} Powers and Abilities Arsenal *Salty Knuckle - electrified gauntlet weapon Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Salty Bugster is voiced by Takeshi Maeda (前田剛 Maeda Takeshi). His suit actors are Shigeki Ito (伊藤成騎 Itou Shigeki) ''in episode 1 and episode 12, Danki Sakae (榮男樹 ''Sakae Danki) in episode 11, Akira Murai (村井晃 Murai Akira) in episode 25 and episode 26, and Hajime Kanzaki (神前元 Kanzaki Hajime) in episode 33 and episode 44. Notes *Salt is very often used in cooking, which is referenced by both some of his use of words, as well as the chef motif some of his minions take on. *His name and his motif can be consider to be ironic, as salt is very deadly to snails. **However, he could also be themed after tasers and other electric-themed equipment, given his partly mechanical appearance and his electric-based attacks. This could be a reference to the electrical conductivity of salt water. **Living up further to his name, his white hat in Level 3 is themed after salt cubes. *His name can also be a reference to the term "Salty," a term for a gamer who seems to angry or agitated by losses in video games, mostly Fighting or MMORPG. Appearances **Episode 31: The Forbidden Continue!? **Episode 33: Company Reform! **Episode 44: The Last Smile **Episode 45/Finale: Endless Game **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending'' }} Sources *'' '' - Page 9 References Category:Bugsters Category:Snail Monsters Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:First Monster Category:Deceased